En la Madriguera de los Weasley
by MalfoyPot
Summary: Malfoy huye después de su misión fallida. Hermione esta destrozada al no tener información sobre el. Una llegada inesperada y varias confesiones harán pensar a mas de uno.
1. Revelaciones

**Es una pequeña historia acerca de aquel sentimiento que une a Hermione y Malfoy. Después de que el fracaso en su misión de mortifago. **

**Desgraciadamente, los personajes no son míos. Todos les pertenecen a J.K.R. Disfruten!**

* * *

Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente en el sillón de la Madriguera, había un silencio algo incomodo por parte de todos los presentes. Molly Weasley, que estaba a un lado de ella, la trataba de consolar.

-Ya, tranquila querida, todo estará bien- Paso su mano por su cabello haciendo que Hermione rompiera en mas lagrimas, aferrándose al pañuelo que tenia en las manos.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Harry y Ron se enfrentaron a Malfoy

_**-FlashBack-**_

_Aquella noche Draco caminaba nervioso, el saco negro que llevaba puesto le estaba calentando demasiado. A pesar de hacer un viento fuerte, Malfoy estaba hirviendo. Se paso una mano por su cabello rubio tratando de tranquilizarse, Abrió la puerta con un fuerte golpe y se acerco temblando. Vio a Dumbledore de pie; sin dar señales de pánico. Miro a ambos lados, comprobando que estaba solo. _

_-Buenas noches Draco- La voz del viejo Dumbledore lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos._

_-¿Esta solo?- Dijo Malfoy con voz fuerte. _

_-Yo también podría hacerte esa pregunta. ¿O has venido solo?-_

_-No, no estoy solo. Por si no lo sabia, hay mortifagos en su colegio.-_

_-Vaya vaya, muy astuto. Has encontrado una forma de introducirlos ¿No?-_

_-Si- Respondió Malfoy que respiraba entre cortadamente- _

_-Muy ingenioso, pero ¿Donde están?- _

_-No tardaran en llegar.. tengo.. tengo que hacer un trabajo-_

_-En ese caso, debes de hacerlo muchacho-_

_Harry miraba todo desde aquel lugar en el que se había quedado. Noto que Dumbledore lo miraba fijamente y tembló Agudizo el oído tratando de escuchar a los mortifagos que luchaban en el castillo. _

_-Draco... Draco, tu no eres ningún asesino- _

_-¿Como lo sabe? Usted no sabe de lo que soy capaz-_

_-Hay alguien que te esta defendiendo con uñas y dientes- Observo Dumbledore. Draco alzo una ceja y el nombre de Hermione se le vino a la mente. _

_-Quiza tengas que terminar el trabajo tu solo- Dijo Dumbledore -¿Como has conseguido meterlos?- _

_-Arregle el armario de Hogwarts, tiene un gemelo.. en Borgin y Burkes-_

_Dumbledore asintió a todo lo que Draco __decía, parecía sorprendido con todo lo que Malfoy había hecho._

_-Tengo que liquidarlo.. si no lo hago.. el me matara.. a mi y a toda mi familia- Malfoy comenzó a temblar_

_-Vamos Draco, yo puedo ayudarte-_

_-No no puede, nadie puede ayudarme, el me dijo que si no lo hacia.. me mataría- _

_La mirada de Dumbledore se suavizo. Escucho como varios mortifagos entraban. Malfoy sintió la precio y apunto mas a Dumbledore con su varita. Trago saliva y cerro los ojos. La puerta se azoto dejando entrar a Snape, todos lo voltearon a ver y Draco lo miro asustado. _

_-El muchacho no se atreve- Dijo enojado uno de los mortifagos. Los ojos negros de Snape se pasaron por el chico._

_-Por favor.. Severus- La voz de Dumbledore sonó débil, Snape lo apunto y mirándolo por ultima vez pronuncio -Avada Kedavra-_

_Harry sintió un hueco en el estomago, vio como todos se iban y de inmediato decidió seguirlos. Draco con una mirada asustada seguía por detrás a Snape. Salieron del castillo con la marca tenebrosa cubriendo todo el cielo. _

_Draco se quedo mirando con miedo, sintió como alguien lo empujaba y caía de rodillas. Una patada en las costillas lo dejo sin respiración. _

_-Eres un cerdo, ¡ella confió en ti!- Draco reconoció la voz de Harry, sabia a lo que se refería, tenia razón. Ella confió en el. _

_Una silueta negra se dibujo, al principio le era imposible visualizar quien era, hasta que una voz invadió sus oídos._

_-No supiste jugar bien Malfoy- Otra patada en las costillas lo hizo retorcerse, y toser.-_

_-Basta Ron, ya sabrán que hacer con el- Harry jalo al pelirrojo y desaparecieron. Cerro los ojos y en un débil susurro pronuncio -Her...mione-_

_-**Fin del Flash Back-**_

Todos en la madriguera estaban nerviosos, desde que lograron sacar a Harry de la casa de sus tíos habían pasado cosas malas. La muerte de Ojoloco los había puesto tristes, y el hecho de que George había perdido una oreja ponía a todos en alerta.

Ginny, recargada en la puerta con los brazos cruzados miraba con tristeza a su amiga. Sabia que no estaba bien y tarde o temprano se pondría peor.

-¿Sigue llorando?- Fred se acerco preocupado mirando a Hermione desde lejos, Ginny asintió sin responderle.

-¿Que tal que algo malo le paso? ¿Y si lo capturaron? ¿Y si esa noche murio? Oh Merlin! ¡Draco!- Volvió a romper en lagrimas tapándose la cara. Molly Weasley la abrazo con ternura, mirando a su esposo con preocupación.

Harry y Ron se encontraban en la cocina, oyendo como su amiga lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Crees que hicimos bien?- Harry murmuro mirando a su amigo. Ron, volteando a verlo, se alzo de hombros. -No lo se, Malfoy no tenia opción...-

Harry se levanto llevando una taza de te a Hermione, dejando a Ron solo, hundido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Que ironía!- Una voz alegre invadió el cuarto, Ron alzo la cabeza confundido, mirando a Fred que llevaba un plato con galletas.

-¿Que ironía?- Pregunto confundido, Fred se sentó en frente de el cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues si, es doloroso verla ahí, llorando por.. Draco Malfoy-

Ron se recargo en la mesa, mirando a su hermano. -No se como lo pudo escoger, es decir, Malfoy resulto ser un mortifago, un traidor, y ella esta ahí, sentada, llorando..- Ron saco una leve risita y continuo. -Si yo no hubiera sido tan idiota, estaría entre mis brazos-

Fred alzo una ceja un poco enojado.

-¿Tu? No me digas que..- Ron confundido, trataba de entender a su hermano. -Míranos Ron, los dos sufriendo por su estado, a mi en particular.. me mata verla así, como me gustaría ir ahí abrazarla y decirle que todo estará bien, que puede estar conmigo, que yo puedo protegerla. Pero solo recibiría un duro y doloroso rechazo. Porque ella espera por el, por Draco Malfoy.-

Aquella confesión hizo que Ron se pusiera pálido.

-¿Desde cuando?- Pregunto en voz baja, Fred sonrió de lado -Desde siempre-


	2. Una oportunidad

**Segunda parte:**

* * *

****Se escucho un fuerte golpe proveniente de afuera, todos se quedaron callados. Fred y Ron salieron de la cocina, la señora Weasley se paro rápidamente al igual que Hermione. Harry puso su varita en alto, poniéndose delante de Ginny. Fred, rápidamente se puso a un lado de Hermione, abrazándola, la puerta sonó varias veces.

-Identifíquese- Grito Arthur Weasley con dureza, hubo un silencio que duro varios segundos.

-Soy yo, Remus Lupin- De nuevo silencio. -Y Tonks, venimos con Draco Malfoy-

Hermione se separo rápidamente de Fred, corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera!- Grito Molly nerviosa, se acerco a la puerta junto a su esposo y la abrieron cuidadosamente, en efecto, ahí estaban Remus y Tonks, cargando a Draco.

-¡Por Merlin! Pasen- Entraron un poco cansados, llevaron a Malfoy al sillón y lo acostaron. Hermione con los ojos llorosos, se acerco a el y se agacho a su lado

-¡Oh Draco, ¿Que te ha pasado?- Le acariciaba el rostro temiendo lastimarlo mas.

-Lo encontramos a unos cuantos metros de La Mansión Malfoy, al parecer había huido. Quien-tu-sabes lo hirió gravemente.-

Hermione lloraba mientras seguía acariciando la mejilla herida de Malfoy, Ron volteo a ver a Fred que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la castaña.

-Cuando se despierte, lo podremos curar- Dijo Molly viéndolo con tristeza.

-¿Protegeremos a Malfoy?- Pregunto Harry confundido -Es lo mejor Harry, Draco esta solo, lo pueden matar si lo descuidamos-

Ginny fue por una manta y se la echo encima,

-Bueno- Dijo Arthur mirando al joven herido. -Es obvio que Draco Malfoy nos necesita, No podemos dejarlo a la deriva-

George miraba a su gemelo, que tenia una expresión dura, le dio un codazo y le sonrió Fred le regreso la sonrisa un poco triste.

-Pero es un traidor- La voz de Ron resonó en todo el cuarto, Hermione se levanto limpiándose las lagrimas -¡No lo llames así!- Le grito, -¡Draco no es un traidor!.. el no tuvo opción-

Harry cerro los ojos y dijo -Tiene razón, aquí estará bien-

Toda la noche, Hermione estuvo a lado de Draco, limpiándole la cara con un trapo mojado, le agarro la mano mientras le hablaba. Fred se acerco sonriendo, con una bolsa de dulces morada.

-Ten uno Hermione, estas muy pálida, necesitas azúcar- La castaña le sonrió y se sentó a un lado del pelirrojo.

-Me alegro que este aquí, y que todos lo hayan aceptado...- Fred se encogió de hombros, y la miro

-Malfoy es un suertudo al estar contigo- Hermione sintió como la agarraba de la mano, se sonrojo un poco por aquella reacción de Fred, escucho un leve gruñido, Malfoy se estaba despertando.

-Draco- Chillo mientras dejaba la mano de Fred, el pelirrojo sonrió y también se paro. Malfoy se movió y abrió torpemente los ojos, una luz blanca lo hizo marear

-¡Draco!- Una voz que el reconoció sonó a su lado, volteo y vio un rostro sonrojado y alegre, era ella.

-Her..mione..- Murmuro con dificultad -¡Fred, ve por todos!- El chico asintió y en pocos minutos regreso con los demás Draco se incorporo, y se sentó, sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-Donde estoy- Le pregunto a Hermione nervioso, la chica lo agarro de la mano y le dijo -En la Madriguera de los Weasley, te trajeron hace unas horas... !me alegro que estés bien!- Lo abrazo y Malfoy la cubrió con sus brazos. Cuanta falta le había hecho.

Se encontraba ahí, con un plato de sopa de verduras en sus piernas, tenia tanta hambre que no le importo que todos se le quedaran viendo.

-¿Todo bien querido?- Pregunto Molly mirándolo con tristeza. Draco se sonrojo y trago el bocado con rapidez.

-Gracias...- Dijo debilmente dejando los cubiertos en la mesita que estaba enfrente de el. Harry lo miro y dijo.-¿Recuerdas algo?-

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada -No es el momento Harry- dijo algo enojada. Draco la tomo de la mano y le sonrió

-No te preocupes... No Potter, no recuerdo..-

-Bueno bueno- Molly interrumpió la platica -Mejor vallan a dormir todos, fue una noche agitada, Draco querido, te hemos arreglado el cuarto de Bill, espero que estés cómodo ahí-

El rubio se paro y le sonrió con pena -Gracias- murmuro

Ron guió a Malfoy hacia el cuarto de su hermano, iba callado y con la mirada perdida. Hermione iba atrás de Malfoy, se veía animada y sin esa preocupación reflejada en sus ojos

-Hemos llegado- Suspiro Ron mirándolo, abrió la puerta y dejo que pasara -Gracias- Dijo Mallfoy en casi un susurro, Ron volvió a suspirar algo cansado y se salio. Draco recorrió con la mirada el cuarto, tenia varios posters de Quidditch y estaba algo polvoriento.

-Me alegra tanto de que te encuentres bien- Volteo a ver a Hermione que lo miraba con cariño. Le sonrió y se acerco a ella -Esto aun no termina- Hermione alzo las cejas sorprendida -Lo se, pero cuando todo lo malo pase, estaremos juntos ¿ Cierto Draco?- El rubio paso su mano por la mejilla de la chica -Así es, nada podrá separarnos ahora- La beso dulcemente, saboreando cada rincón de su boca.

Hermione sintió ese vértigo en su estomago cuando Malfoy la agarro de la cintura y la acerco mas a su cuerpo.

-Quédate esta noche- Le susurro el rubio mientras aspiraba todo el perfume que despedía de su cabello. Hermione abrazándolo sonrió -Molly se enojara- Se separo y lo miro a los ojos -De acuerdo, solo.. deja avisarle a Ginny, tu sabes, para que me cubra- Draco sonrió -Te espero-

Draco se sentó en la cama, agacho la cabeza mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente en su vida. Todo era confuso y difícil para el. Si tan solo hubiera aceptado la ayuda de Dumbledore...

Escucho como la puerta se abría dejando entrar a una castaña de cabello enmarañado. Draco la miro con ternura

-Molly me entrego esto, es ropa de Ron, Fred y George, son de la misma altura, seguro te quedara- Malfoy la cogió sin decir nada -Vamos a dormir- La agarro de la mano y se fueron a acostar.

Draco miraba el techo acostumbrado ya a la oscuridad que había en el cuarto. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía seguro ahí. En la madriguera.

-Gracias por darme una oportunidad- Hermione sintió como la agarraba fuerte de la mano

-Yo confió en ti, no tienes nada que agradecer-

-Pero Potter no... piensa que todo fue mi culpa, y así es...-

-No tenias opción- Le corto la chica con un hilo de voz. Draco rió un poco -Tenia opción, pero no la acepte, por cobarde.. miedoso..-

Hermione escucho como su voz empezaba a quebrarse,

-No, no Draco, no eres ningún cobarde..- Se acerco a su rostro para besarlo y al pasar las horas, se quedaron completamente dormidos.


	3. La platica

**Hola a todos, gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias por los Reviews. **

**Les traigo este nuevo capitulo. Ojala lo disfruten como yo lo he echo al escribirlo. :D Saludos**

* * *

** Tercera Parte:**

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que Malfoy había llegado, esa tarde se encontraba sentado enfrente del lago, con la ropa remendada que la Señora Weasley le había dado. Hecho a reír levemente, ¿Quien lo iba a pensar? Draco Malfoy, en la casa de los Weasley, huyendo de los que alguna vez admiro, temiendo por su vida, enamorado de una _sangre sucia, y _apoyando a Potter. Su mirada se torno triste, había cometido muchos errores.

Una sombra le tapo el sol que le estaba dando, volteo su cabeza y noto a una persona parada enfrente de el.

* * *

Hermione había ido a la cocina por jugo de calabaza, se encontraba realmente feliz por la llegada del ojos ya no mostraban preocupación.

Ahí se encontraban Harry y Ron comiendo lo que quedaba de una tarta de maleza. Vieron como Hermione entraba sonriente y llena de vida, como hace mucho no se le veía, Harry sonrió, le alegraba verla así.

-¿Donde has estado Hermione?- Le pregunto Ron hablando con la boca llena, la chica sonrió buscando en la alacena dos vasos

-Estoy en el lago, con Draco- Hubo un silencio durante varios segundos, la chica parecía no notarlo.

-Hermione- Le dijo Harry mientras dejaba su plato a un lado, la castaña volteo a verlo, esa voz que usaba no le gustaba.

-Hemos estado pensando... ¿Malfoy no podría ayudarnos en buscar los Horrocruxes? Es decir, el era un mortifago.. ¿Lo era verdad?

Hermione se puso seria, ¿como podían preguntarle eso? ¿Acaso no confiaban en el?

-Por supuesto que lo _era, _¿Acaso no viste como lo dejaron? ¿Crees que después de todo lo que le hicieron, después de como lo maltrataron, seguiría siendo uno de ellos?-

-Su padre lo hizo- Interrumpió Ron mirándola fijamente, Hermione se cruzo de brazos fulminándolo con la mirada

-El no es como su padre- Se giro hacia el refrigerador sacando una jarra de jugo de calabaza, sirvió los vasos, con cierto enojo, cuando termino de hacerlo, los volvió a mirar.

-Si no pueden confiar en Draco, significa que no pueden confiar en mi- Y tras decir eso se salio.

* * *

Los ojos grises del rubio estaban incrustados los ojos verdes de aquel pelirrojo, se sintió un poco incomodo, y a decir verdad, intimidado por el brillo y el color de aquellos ojos. Nunca había visto una cosa igual, y, se puso triste al saber que sus ojos nunca habían brillado con tal intensidad, sin preocupaciones o miedos, y si los tenia, lo escondía muy bien.

Fred se sentó a lado de Malfoy, sin decir nada, su mirada estaba fija en el horizonte, Draco lo seguía viendo un poco confundido ¿ Qué hacia ahí?

-¿Pasa algo Weasley?- Hablo primero el rubio, Fred suspiro, pensando en las palabras correctas.

-¿En verdad la quieres?- Draco alzo una ceja confundido ¿Que pregunta había sido esa? Era mas que obvia la respuesta.

-¿Piensas que mis intensiones no son buenas?- Fred lo volteo a ver, no es que desconfiara de el, pero..

-En estos tiempos, es difícil confiar en...- Se callo, no quería arruinar aquel ambiente que se había creado. Draco bajo la mirada, sabia a lo que se refería.

-Ya lo veo, es obvio que no pueden confiar en un mortifago, como yo... créeme Weasley, no tengo nada que ocultar-

Un fuerte viento empezó a invadir el lugar, el cabello rubio de Malfoy se empezaba a desordenar. Sus ojos color gris volvieron a mirar al pelirrojo que tenia una exprecion seria, pero que aun así emitían cierta diversión.

-La guerra se aproxima mas rápido de lo que piensas, en cualquier momento Quien-tu-sabes podría atacar. Podría encontrarte Malfoy-

El rubio lo pensó varios minutos, el Lord podría encontrarlo y no traería nada bueno para el o para _ella. _

-¿A que quieres llegar, Weasley?- Dijo por fin sin titubear, sabia que Fred Weasley no había ido hacia el solo para tener una platica agradable.

-¿Que serias capas de hacer por ella?-

-Todo- Dijo mirándolo fijamente, feliz con su respuesta. El seria capas de hacer todo por Hermione.

-¿Hasta irte? Esconderte, en lo que todo esto pasa- Draco frunció el ceño ¿Que había sido todo eso? ¿Irse? ¿A donde?

-¿Estas loco?- Su voz se quebró -¿A donde iría? Hermione se volvería loca, volvería a estar mal. Y tu lo sabes.

-Es un riesgo que debemos de tomar-

-Lo siento, Weasley, por algo estoy aquí, si quieres desacerté de mi.. estas equivocado. No podría hacerlo. Luchare a su lado, le pese a quien le pese-

Fred sonrió de lado. No era lo que esperaba escuchar, pero le alegraba que Malfoy no se rindiera.

-Entonces.. cuídala-

En ese momento Hermione se acercaba con dos vasos en las manos, tenia una exprecion triste, pero al acercarse mas, se torno confundida.

-¡¿Fred!? ¿Que haces aquí?- Grito un poco emocionada al ver a los dos chicos juntos, el pelirrojo se paro y se sacudió la tierra que había quedado en su pantalón.

-Teniendo una platica con el joven Malfoy- Dijo en tono jovial -Los dejos solos para que sigan en lo suyo- Le sonrió a Hermione y le guiño un ojo, Malfoy lo vio partir... Tenia cosas en que pensar.

* * *

-No es por apresurar ni nada, pero en poco tiempo tendremos que partir de la Madriguera- Harry hablaba con Ron y Hermione en la sala, los chicos asintieron, comprendiendo a donde quería llegar el azabache.

-Sera después de la boda de Bill y Fleur ¿Cierto Harry?- Harry volteo a ver a Ron, que parecía preocupado.

-Claro que si, pero...- Volteo a ver a Hermione y esta cerro los ojos con exasperación.

-Quieres saber, que pasara con Draco- Harry abrió los ojos, no fue tan difícil como el pensaba.

-Creo que debería de ir con nosotros, el podría ayudarnos en investigar donde podrían estar los Horrocrux.

La mirada de Hermione brillo con felicidad, estaba mas de acuerdo en eso. ¿Quien mejor que un ex- mortifago a su lado?

-¿Hablas en serio?- Ron corto ese fragmento de felicidad. -¿Que pasa si lo buscan y lo encuentran y...- Trago silaba -Nuestra vida corre peligro si esta con nosotros -

-¿Entonces que? ¿piensas dejarlo aquí en tu casa?- Hermione se paro del sillón con enojo, no podía creer lo que Ron había dicho.

-Hay que jugárnosla en esta guerra, con Malfoy o sin el, de todas maneras corremos peligro-

Solo se escuchaba el viento azotando con las ventanas, los tres amigos se voltearon a ver, conformes con la ultima decisión que habían tomado.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Harry para terminar. -En cuanto pase la boda, nos podremos ir-


	4. De bodas y huidas

**Cuarta Parte**

* * *

****El día de la boda, Molly le había dado a Draco uno de los trajes viejos y usados que tenia guardado por ahí. El chico solo le sonrió de lado y a regañadientes se lo puso, le quedaba un poco grande, pero valla que se veía bastante bien. Hermione entro, con su vestido lila y su cabello lizo. Draco la miro y sonrió al verla.

-¿Es necesario que tome la poción multijugos?- Fue lo que le dijo el chico como saludo, Hermione se acerco a el, sorprendida de lo bien que le quedaba el traje.

-Es por seguridad, Harry también la tomara- Draco torció la boca y después se encogió de hombros. -Todo lo que sea por ti-

Afuera, la carpa blanca cubría todo el patio de los Weasley, había muchas cabezas pelirrojas. Malfoy no pudo evitar reír. Se veían graciosos

-¿Listo Draco?- Le pregunto Hermione mientras le agarraba la mano y se volvían a meter a la casa. Le acerco un frasco con una sustancia poco agradable. El chico hizo una mueca de asco pero la acepto. Abrió el frasco y mirándola lo bebió.

Se fue transformando. Su cabello antes rubio y liso, se empezó a ondular y a hacerse color rojo/anaranjado. Su rostro empezó a endurecerse y tomar una forma ovalada, llena de pecas y tez pálida. Su cuerpo se puso un poco robusto pero igual de alto, todo el había cambiado. Todo excepto sus ojos.

Hermione tembló un poco al verlo así, luego echo a reír sin notar la mirada molesta que le daba Malfoy

-¿Tan mal me veo?- Gruño el rubio pasando su mano por su cabello ondulado y un poco largo. Hermione volvió a reír acercándose a el.

-Te vez...bien- Le dijo y lo tomo de la mano -Vamos con Harry y los demás tiene que decirte algo antes- Salieron y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban todos. Se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Ron con Ginny y los gemelos, acompañados de Arthur.

-Aquí estamos- Sonrió Hermione al verlos ahí, Harry también estaba transformado. Se veía realmente gracioso.

-De acuerdo Draco- Le dijo el señor Weasley con seriedad -Tu nombre sera Stuart Weasley, el primo Stuart no pudo venir, anda de viaje por América recolectando criaturas extrañas para estudiarlas. Nos mando un cabello para la ayuda. Esta enterado de todo y esperamos que los mortifagos no sepan de su paradero-

Draco asintió a todo lo que le decían, estaba un poco incomodo con la vestimenta pero ¿Que otro remedio tenia? Volteo a ver a Hermione que se veía segura y sin temor alguno.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Arthur después de su breve explicación, -Todos diríjanse a la carpa, vamos, corran- Los 6 pelirrojos y la castaña rieron al ver el nerviosismo del hombre. Hermione tomo de la mano a Draco y sonrió Nada podría salir mal..

_Nada..._

La boda fue como todas las bodas, Draco estaba ahí sentado viendo como todas las chicas a su alrededor lloraban. Inclusive Hermione, su mente vago durante varios minutos, tal vez en un futuro podrían casarse y hacer todas esas cosas que estaba presenciando en ese momento.

En la recepción, todos felicitaban a los recién casados, Draco se alzo las mangas mientras miraba a toda la bola de pelirrojos acercándose a Bill, de nuevo, le pareció graciosa la escena.

-Aquí estas- Una voz dulce lo hizo reaccionar, fijo sus ojos grises en aquella castaña que se acerco con dos copas de vino en las manos. -Que te pareció? Fleur se ve muy linda.

Draco miro de reojo a la nueva integrante de los Weasley, si se veía linda, pero no tanto como Hermione.

-No fue tan desagradable como había pensado- Dijo con sinceridad -Estos Weasley saben organizar fiestas- Hermione sonrió ante aquel comentario. Las cosas iban bien hasta el momento.

* * *

-¿Todo bien Fredd?- La voz de su gemelo lo hizo reaccionar, estaba mirando desde lejos como Hermione y "Stuart" avanzaban hacia la pista de baile.

-Claro, ¿Por que la pregunta?- Dio un sorbo a su bebida y volvió a mirar a la pareja que ahora bailaba y se divertía. George lo había notado. Y le dio tristeza al ver a su hermano así.

-Ella sabe lo que hace- Le dio una palmada en la espalda a Fred y se fue, directo con las primas de Fleur.

* * *

Hermione y Malfoy bailaban al compás de la música, nadie absolutamente nadie sospechaba de que aquel pelirrojo de cabello ondulado era Draco Malfoy, el ambiente estaba en todo su apogeo y los novios derramaban felicidad por donde pasaban.

_Hasta que __ocurrió_

Malfoy comenzó a sentir un dolor insoportable en todo su brazo izquierdo, aparto a Hermione y se toco el brazo con la mano que tenia libre

-¿Draco?- Murmuro ella espantada al ver como el chico se aguantaba todo el dolor para no ser descubierto

-¡Ve por Potter!- Le chillo mientras se iba a sentar a una de las sillas que estaban desocupadas, la castaña no lo pensó dos veces, le daba miedo dejarlo solo, pero tenia que ir a avisarle a Harry. Vio que Fred estaba cerca, corrió hacia el y con voz temblorosa le dijo

-Ve con Draco, por favor- El pelirrojo noto el pánico que había en sus ojos almendra y rápidamente se acerco al chico pelirrojo que se doblaba de dolor en un rincón

Fred se acerco hacia donde estaba, se hinco para quedar a la altura de su brazo y lo miro con preocupación.

-¿Son ellos verdad?- Draco tenia los ojos cerrados, ¡claro que eran ellos!

-Si me pasa algo, quiero que cuides de ella- Fred lo miro con tristeza, luego asintió y le puso una mano en la espalda -Ya pasara, tranquilo-

-¡Harry!- Hermione llego corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho, Harry que tenia una mirada enojada por la platica que había tenido con la tía de Ron, la relajo al ver a su amiga asustada

-¿Que ocurre?-

-¡A Draco le duele la marca!- Harry puso su cara seria, agarro a la chica de la muñeca y se fueron corriendo hacia donde Malfoy y Fred estaban.

-Ellos.. atacaran..- Murmuro el chico al ver por fin a Potter enfrente de el.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos de que dijo eso, cuando varios mortifagos entraron en la carpa interrumpiendo a Bill y Fleur en su baile romántico. Caos y miedo invadió el lugar de inmediato, Ron se reunió con ellos, mientras una lucha se veía en todo el lugar.

Harry y Ron se posaron a un lado de Hermione, Fred, la miro por ultima vez y mirando a Draco le grito

-¡Ve con ella!-

El rubio lo miro confundido, no.. el iba a huir para no traer problemas.

-No, le haría mas daño-

Fred lo miro con enojo, lo tomo de los hombros y le dijo fijamente.

-Escucha Malfoy, vas a ir con ella, quieras o no, debes de cuidarla, contigo nada malo le pasara, es la única opción. Ayúdanos en esto.-

Malfoy asintió mientras iba a un lado de los tres chicos, Hermione al verlo supo que era el momento indicado.

Se esfumaron.

Fred se sintió aliviando al ver como desaparecían en medio de todo ese caos eso, sabia que ella estaría bien con Malfoy.


	5. Miedos

**Hola a todos mis lectores, disculpen por subir tan tarde, fue difícil escribir pero igual lo disfruto**

**mucho 3 **

**Ya saben, comenten :D **

**Saludos**

* * *

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron al instante en que aparecieron en una de las calles Londinenses, temblaba de pies a cabeza, su cabello bailaba con el viento y una brisa hizo que se le erizara los vellos de la nuca. Perdió por unos momentos la noción del tiempo. No sabia que pasaba y no sabia exactamente si ellos estaban a salvo. Sintió una mano agarrándola con firmeza y volvió a la realidad.

-¿Estas bien?- La voz de Draco era agitada y asustada, no sabia donde estaba y tenia miedo de que los mortifagos los encontraran. Su marca no dejaba de doler.

Harry fijo su vista en cada uno de los presentes e inhalo al saber que estaban bien. -¿Grimmauld Place?- Pregunto mientras miraba a su alrededor, Hermione lo miro sintiendo frió en su cuerpo y asintió

-No sabia a donde mas podríamos ir, nadie conoce aquí- Tembló bajo la mano de Malfoy, y este, entendiendo, se quito el gran saco que tenia encima y se lo dio. La poción se había esfumado hace varios minutos.

-Tendré que comunicarme con mis padres, no se nada de ellos, ¿Y si están heridos?- Ron murmuraba mas para si que para el resto de los chicos, Harry poniendo una mano en su espalda le dijo. -Ahora no Ron, esperaremos a que ellos se comuniquen, si no, nosotros tomaremos cartas sobre el asunto-

Se pararon enfrente de una vieja casa, Draco no sabia donde estaba, o que iban a hacer en ese lugar. Era obvio que era territorio muggle. Trago saliva y miro a Hermione sin comprender nada. La casa se empezó a abrir, y de ella salio una escondida, Ahí, Malfoy supuso que debían de esconderse.

Al entrar, un olor a polvo invadió de inmediato las fosas nasales de los muchachos.

-Santos cielos, no recordaba que estaba tan polvorienta- Ron se introdujo mas en la casa al mismo tiempo que Harry, Draco por su parte la miraba con asombro.

-¿Que te parece?- La voz de Hermione lo desconcentro, sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros -¿De quien se supone que era la casa?- Hermione se mordió el labio y balbuceo unos segundos. -De Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry...- Draco asintió y le volvió a sonreír.

-De acuerdo chicos,- La castaña agarro su bolsita de cuentas y rebusco algo en ella. -He traído ropa para todos, así como mas cosas útiles -dijo mirando a Harry y a Ron, ellos sabían que se refería a las cosas que tenían que utilizar para la búsqueda de los Horrocrux- Cuando el peligro pase, le hablaremos a la señora Weasley.- Les aventó unos vaqueros y camisas- Vamos a ponernos mas cómodos-

Draco abrió la puerta de uno de las tantas habitaciones que había en la casa, estaba en el segundo piso, cerca de un baño. El lugar estaba sucio, pero no dejaba de ser bello, con esa alfombra color vino en el piso, y la cama grande con sabanas de lujosa tela. Le recordó a su cuarto en la Mansión Malfoy, y sintió algo de tristeza. No sabia como estaba su madre, ni que le estaría haciendo el Lord. Se coloco su ropa y salio.

Al bajar a las cocinas, vio a todos reunidos ahí, por su aspecto estaban preocupados y era obvio, un ataque de mortifagos en una fiesta supuesta mente protegida había sido invadida. Pensó fugazmente en Fleur, recordar su boda seria doloroso.

-¿Que haremos hasta entonces?- La voz de Potter lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, lo volteo a ver con ese brillo preocupante en sus ojos. Sintió como lo miraba fijamente. -¿Tu sabias algo de esto?-

La mirada de Hermione se volvió inmediatamente a su amigo, -No creo que Draco...- Pero Ron la interrumpió.

-Es obvio, el sabia algo, sigue siendo un mortifago-

-Te equivocas Weasley- Miro a Harry que seguía clavando su mirada en el -Yo no tenia idea de esto, no me contaban casi nada, era de los últimos en su jerarquía. Solo me... me utilizaron-

Su corazón comenzó a latir de inmediato, el recordar eso, lo hacia estremecer.

Un ruido los obligo a guardar silencio, y una criatura pequeña apareció en frente de ellos.

-Kreacher- Murmuro Harry poniéndose de pie. El elfo lo miro con amargura y después hizo una reverencia exagerada -Kreacher escucho ruidos en las cocinas, quería ver quien era, y se encuentra con los traidores a la sangre y la repugnante sangre sucia, oh si su ama se enterara que...-

-¡Kreacher!- Harry exploto, no estaba de humor para aguantar las "bromas" del elfo -Por favor, puedes dejarnos solos- El elfo lo asesino con la mirada y con un PLOP desapareció.

Draco alzo una ceja, y volteo a ver a los demás era obvio que aquella criatura aun vivía con pensamientos de sangres limpia.

-Mejor vamos a descansar- Sugirió Hermione, sin darle mas vuelta, se fueron cada quien a su habitación.

* * *

La puerta de Malfoy sonó varias veces, siendo las 2 de la madrugada, en una casa vacía y embrujada con un elfo algo chiflado, a Draco le dio miedo. Una vocesita que reconocía en cualquier lado lo hizo calmar.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Draco abrió la puerta lentamente. Su melena que casualmente estaba alborotada, se encontraba en una cola de caballo alaciada, le sonrió torpemente. Le gustaba como se veía.

-¿Pasa algo?- La voz de Malfoy sonó asustada, Hermione negó levemente y se sentó en su cama.

-Draco...- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. -Quería preguntarte, si... serias capas de ayudarnos. Aun no nos decidíamos en como preguntártelo. Pero eres esencial en esta... búsqueda. No puedo revelarte mucho, pero... necesitamos tu ayuda-

Draco que se quedo callado varios minutos, mirándola, mirando su marca cubierta, mirando el suelo y luego la ventana

-Puedo.. pero no creo que ayude en mucho- Los ojos de la chica se cerraron esperando una respuesta peor. -Tengo miedo de ponerte en peligro. Soy un prófugo-

La chica se levanto rápidamente de la cama, mirándolo fijamente con los ojos cristalinos -¿A que te refieres? ¡No me pones en peligro! Si te vas, te pones en peligro.-

Draco la miro y cerro los ojos.

-No te quiero lastimar- Se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Hermione le correspondió y se puso a sollozar en su hombro, no quería perderlo, podría arriesgar su vida y mas por el.

-No digas tonterías- Le susurro en su oído -No me lastimas-

Malfoy recordó lo que Weasley le había dicho

_-Escucha Malfoy, vas a ir con ella, quieras o no, debes de cuidarla, contigo nada malo le pasara, es la única opción. Ayúdanos en esto.-_

Era importante para el chico Weasley y mas para el. No podía dejarla así. No ahora.

-Estaré contigo- Le murmuro, Hermione suspiro alivianada, sabia que tarde o temprano se arrepentiría de quedarse con ella y se iría.

Draco la beso con ternura y la agarro de la mano -Quédate- Le susurro, la chica le sonrió asintiendo.

Se acostaron sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Hermione se aferro a el, no quería despertar y saber que el se había ido.


	6. Pesadillas

**Hola, bueno pues espero y esta historia les este gustando.**

**Les dejo este capitulo. **

**Gracias por sus visitas, :33**

**Si me lo permiten, quiero agradecer a LucyTheMarauder , por tus reviews :D**

* * *

Draco se despertó un poco agitado aquella noche fría, últimamente había dormido mal, y como no, tenia miedo. Demasiado.

Se seco las pocas gotas de sudor que caían sobre su frente, se paso una mano por su cabello platinado y exhalo el poco aire que tenia en sus pulmones, su mirada recorrió toda la habitación estaba completamente solo y eso lo ponía mas nervioso. Se volvió a acostar mientras inconscientemente se tocaba la marca.

Tembló al recordar los echos de hace pocos días, no sabia exactamente los planes de el Lord, y vivía mas que aterrado, al pensar que lo encontraría y le haría daño. A el y a _ella. _Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, sintiendo aun aquel miedo recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Hermione despertó un poco cansada, se tallo los ojos intentado que estos se enfocaran de inmediato. Se paro torpemente poniendo sus pequeños pies en el suelo, se acerco a la ventana para poder abrirla y sentir el liviano aire que había últimamente. Noto una pequeña lechuza volando hacia ella, el ave entro a la habitación y se poso sobre su ropero. La chica tomo el pergamino que estaba enredado en su patitas y de inmediato el ave salio volando. Desdoblo la hoja y sentándose en su cama se puso a leer. Con una pulcra caligrafía, rezaba su nombre al inicio de la carta.

_Hermione:_

_Perdón__ por apenas comunicarnos, las cosas están bien por aquí, quería enviarte una carta anticipada para decirte que mi madre ira a verlos. Nosotros también estaremos por allá. Después de que se lograron escapar, no hubo daños peores, solo Fleur quedo triste, pues su boda de ensueño se había arruinado._

_Me alegra tanto que te encuentres en buenas manos..._

_Nos estaremos viendo pronto, avísale a Harry y a Ron. _

_Con cariño, Fred Weasley._

__Hermione sonrió de lado, no habían tenido comunicación con ninguno de ellos desde la tragedia de aquel día, se sintió un poco triste, las cosas se iban de las manos,cuando salia a comprar algo, escuchaba que habían varios ataques en la Londres muggle, todos estaban aterrados, exactamente no sabían lo que ocasionaban todos esos ataques. Sabia que tenían que hacer algo ya.

* * *

El olor a comida recién echa hizo que el estomago de Ron rugiera a mas no poder, entro a la cocina junto con Harry y se sentaron juntos viendo como Hermione se servia su porción.

-¿No van a esperar a que les sirva o si?- Los chicos se miraron sonrojados y tomando dos platos se sirvieron. El desayuno estuvo con una platica amena, hablaban de lo que podían hacer para buscar los Horrocrux y en como Malfoy les podría ayudar en eso.

-Por cierto- Hermione tomo un gran sorbo de leche y dejando el vaso a un lado continuo -La señora Weasley vendrá en unos días, Fred me envió una carta, dicen que todos se encuentran bien.-

-¿Fred?- Pregunto Ron dando un mordisco a su pedazo de pan -¿Porque Fred te envió una carta?-

Hermione se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar de su vaso

* * *

Draco se tallo los ojos con pereza, de nuevo las pesadillas habían invadido sus sueños. Se paro de la cama para bajar a comer algo, estaba muerto de hambre, y, a decir verdad estaba mas flacucho que antes.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, dejando entrar a un arrogante Draco Malfoy, los tres chicos se callaron de inmediato mirándolo un poco molestos.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Malfoy alzando una ceja y guiñándole un ojo a Hermione, esta, que no estaba enojada (como los otros dos) negó levemente y le dijo -¿Quieres un poco de café?-

Harry echo a reír levemente mientras se paraba de la mesa y decía -Iré a ducharme, luego a la biblioteca- Ron lo siguió sin decirle nada, dejando solos a los dos jóvenes que quedaban.

-¿Que demonios les pasa?- Malfoy miraba la puerta donde se habían salido, estaba confundido y no tenia demasiadas ganas como para aguantar berrinches de esos dos.

-Ron se enojo porque no le permití que comiera mas huevo.. te lo guarde, y Harry bueno, Harry no estaba enojado. Solo un poco cansado con la actitud de Ron.-

El rubio asintió mientes agarraba un tenedor y comía con desesperación Hermione se sentó a un lado de el, recargando su rostro en una de sus manos, Le gustaba verlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Draco se obligo a voltear, tenia unas ojeras enormes y una palidez que remarcaba mas sus finos rasgos

-No he dormido bien, eso es todo- Hermione hizo una pequeñas exprecion de asombro, acaricio su mano y le dijo -¿Porque, ocurre algo?- Draco sonrió con debilidad -No te preocupes, estaré bien-

* * *

La mañana de aquel Martes, la puerta sonó varias veces, Harry se acerco con baria en mano para ver de quien se trataba, reconoció muchas cabezas pelirrojas y sonrió. Abrió la puerta para que todos entraran

-¡Pero mírate nada mas, estas todo mal alimentado, por Merlin, espero que los demás no estén igual que tu-

La señora Weasley se paseo por toda la casa, diciendo lo mal que lucia ella y sus habitantes, abrazo a su hijo con fuerza, se paso a Hermione y luego a Malfoy, este ultimo se sintió extraño por ese gesto de cariño de una "desconocida".

Los gemelos y Ginny se encontraban sentados en el sillón, escuchando las ordenes que su madre les había dado.

-_Venimos aquí a ayudarles a los muchachos el tiempo que sea necesario, la casa necesita limpieza, ellos necesitan nutrirse, les hará bien nuestra compañía-  
_

__Así que, sin perder mas tiempo (aun y con los gritos de la señora Black, y las quejas de Kreacher- Todos se pusieron a limpiar.

Draco termino limpiando la sala, se sentía torpe y a decir verdad no sabia bien lo que hacia.

-Malfoy- La voz de Fred lo hizo voltear y ponerse rojo

-Que quieres, Weasley-

Fred se acerco mirándolo fijamente, Malfoy también lo miro y se sentó en uno de los sillones que según estaba limpiando

-Como esta todo.. Hermione...-

Draco suspiro, a alguien tenia que contarle lo que había soñado.

-Escucha Weasley, he tenido varios sueños, pesadillas, no quiero alarmar a nadie, y mucho menos a ella...-

El ceño de Fred se endureció.

-La marca me duele de vez en cuando, cuando pasa, por las noches, hace que tengas pesadillas, en una de ellas, Hermione se encontraba en un bosque, perseguida por Mortifagos. Otras que tengo son que ellos nos encuentran. No se que hacer, ¿crees que signifique algo?-

Fred suspiro,no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Malfoy, estaba tan asustado como el.

-No lo creo, son solo sueños. Pero te lo repito... Cuida de ella-


	7. La decisión de Draco

_**Hola, a todos ustedes,**_

_**una disculpa por no actualizar, pero estoy de regreso**_

_**Ojala les guste, gracias por todo su apoyo.**_

_**Una recomendación, si pueden escucharla con la canción de**_

_**Nuestra Aflicción de Panda, **_

_**Me base en esa letra para escribir. Solo es una recomendación,**_

_**no es a fuerza que la escuchen xD**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

* * *

****Draco estaba desesperado, la marca le dolía cada vez mas, las pesadillas eran mas ocurrentes y sospechaba que algo ocurría en la casa. Los Weasley se habían marchado desde hace unos días, y eso ponía mas tenso el ambiente. Aparte de que la peleas con Hermione eran mas recurrentes, como la de esa mañana.

**_-Flash back-_**

_La puerta de la biblioteca de los Black se abrió lentamente, el rechinido despertó a Draco de su pequeña siesta que había tomado, sus ojos grises se encontraron con unos verdes, miel y azules que lo veían fijamente y con seriedad, Malfoy se arreglo el cabello y se acomodo mejor en el sillón que ocupaba. Harry entre abrió la boca y sus manos se comenzaron a mover con nerviosismo.  
_

_-Malfoy- Le dijo con frialdad. Draco alzo una ceja y se quedo callado. -Necesitamos de tu ayuda- El chico asintió levemente y miro a Hermione que estaba a un lado de el azabache_

_-Que se te ofrece, Potter- Harry tomo aire buscando las palabras indicadas, titubeo un poco y por fin, después de pensar dijo -Que sabes acerca de Voldemort-_

_La piel del muchacho se erizo, se paro del sillón de un brinco como si le hubieran picado con algo afilado en el trasero, se puso enfrente de Harry y lo miro fijamente, intentando buscar que escondían sus ojos_

_-No se nada de el- Dijo con voz cansada y torpe, Ron saco un bufido de enojo y se cruzo de brazos -No puede ser, eres un maldito mortifago, algo debes de saber- _

_Hermione miro a Ron con enojo, se puso de lado de Malfoy y con voz ronca y fuerte dijo -No le hables así Ron- Draco sonrió de lado, ella siempre lo defendía, hasta de la mas mínima cosa. Si Potter o Weasley trataban de meterse con el, Hermione siempre se pondría de su lado._

_O eso pensaba._

_Hubo un breve silencio, y después, Hermione miro con enojo a Malfoy. -Por favor Draco, es importante que nos digas lo que sabes acerca de ... ya-sabes-quien- _

_Draco frunció el ceño, se puso enojado. Conque era eso. Ella tampoco le creía. _

_-Es la verdad- Grito, -Yo no se nada sobre ya-sabes-quien. Yo era Mortifago, pero...- _

_-Pero de los de hasta abajo, de los que no le servían para cosas realmente importantes- La voz áspera de Ron interrumpió al rubio, que estaba ligeramente sudado. Draco lo miro con enojo y vergüenza, era verdad. No servia para cosas importantes. _

_Hermione fulmino a Ron con los ojos y tomo del brazo a Malfoy, este al sentir en contacto de la chica, alejo su brazo rápidamente Estaba enojado, Con ella, con el, con todos a su alrededor._

_-Así es, y por eso, es que no les puedo ayudar en su "misteriosa e importante misión Porque yo no sirvo para nada, no les sirvo a ustedes, ni a Voldemort, ni a nadie- Mirando por ultima vez a los chicos, se salio de la habitación sin antes darles un empujón con el hombro.  
_

_Entro en su cuarto dando un portazo, pateo algunas cosas que estaban a su alcance y se dejo caer en la cama, alzándose la manga donde estaba la marca, la cual se oscurecía cada vez mas y mas. La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar a aquella castaña de cabello enmarañado, Hermione lo miro con tristeza y se acerco a el-_

_-Draco- Dijo con dificultad, el rubio se paro de la cama, aun si bajarse la manga, y la observo_

_-¿Te mandaron a que me interrogaras? Pues déjame decepcionarte, porque no se nada.-_

_Hermione rodó los ojos, a veces la actitud del rubio le fastidiaba. -No vengo a eso- Murmuro- Solo, que.. en verdad es importante que nos digas al menos lo que sabes de el.-_

_Draco se empezaba a molestar cada vez mas, y lo mas ridículo es que no sabia porque, al parecer si era importante toda su información. Pero como su enojo ganaba mas, no le permitió decir nada. _

_-¡Que quieres que te diga! ¿Que va a venir a matarnos, a matarme por traidor? O que.. ¿Me van a entregar por no abrir mi boca? Discúlpame por no ser parte fundamental de esto, por no ganarme su confianza, por no ser mas que un inútil que no ser el héroe como el estúpido de Potter...-_

_Se había alterado, Hermione lo entendía, entendía su enojo y todo lo demás, bajo la mirada y sin decir nada se salio del cuarto, porque si algo había aprendido, es que no debía de negociar con un Malfoy enojado. _

_Y fue en ese momento, en ese instante, en el que Draco se dio cuenta, que tenia que irse._

**_-Fin del Flash back-_**

La noche era algo pesada, pero la decisión estaba tomada, ¿En verdad podría irse? ¿Dejar su seguridad, todo? ¿Dejarla a .. ella...? Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre la mansión de los Black, era lo único que se escuchaba a esas horas,

Draco temblaba, estaba asustado, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer, sabia que lo iban a matar, pero era un riesgo que tenia que tomar, tomo sus pocas cosas que tenia y se salio de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras, al segundo piso, donde dormía ella. Abrió su puerta y la vio ahí dormida, se acerco mas para poderla observar. Dormía como un ángel, parecía un ángel, era un ángel...

Le quito un mechón que caía por su frente, le acaricio el rostro y sin pensarlo, le dio un beso en los finos labios, Hermione se removió un poco, gimiendo por debajo, en su sueño sintió tristeza y dolor, se despertó con los ojos llorosos, temblaba y su pulso era rápido. Miro a su alrededor pero no vio nada raro.

Draco, se había salido antes de que ella hubiera despertado, bajo de nuevo las escaleras hasta quedar enfrente de la puerta. Tomo aire y movió la manilla de oro.

Dio un ultimo vistazo a la casa y se salio.

Porque Draco Malfoy, tenia un plan...

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado, lo se es algo corto, **_

_**tratare de actualizar mas seguido**_

_**gracias de nuevo!**_


	8. Llegadas, cartas y explicaciones,

_**Capitulo nuevo :3 **_

* * *

-Hermione, tranquila- Ron estaba a un lado de ella, tratando de calmarla un poco, Harry estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, con una taza de te que la chica le había rechazado.

Hace unas horas que se despertó, y se dio cuenta de que Malfoy se había ido. Era ilogico. ¿Porque lo hizo? Si fue por lo que paso anoche, era una completa estupidez. Por una simple pelea...

Volvió a sollozar, recordando su sueño, cuando sintió unos labios encima de los suyos, había sido Malfoy que se estaba despidiendo. Trato de rebuscar en su memoria en lo que había fallado. No pudo mas, le empezó a dar una ligera jaqueca, se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y cerro los ojos fuertemente. Al abrirlos la habitación le daba vueltas, y sin mas, callo para atrás, lo ultimo que escucho fue un _¡Hermione!_ por parte de sus amigos.

* * *

Draco tomo aire, estaba enfrente de la Mansión Malfoy, un viento invadía el lugar, pegandole en pleno rostro, su cabello volaba con el viento, y sus manos le sudaban a tal grado de que la varita se le resbalaba. Camino con torpeza hacia la puerta de su casa, pasando por los jardines, que antes tenían un color verde y lleno de flores, ahora estaba seco y con el pasto sin cortar. Un ligero escalofrió le invadió la espalda, se estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo.

Al estar adentro, un frió silencio lo recibió, camino hasta el comedor, suponiendo que ahí se encontraría a algo.. o alguien. Y así fue. La mesa estaba llena de personas, todas con capas negras, encabezados por aquel ser que tanto había temido. Sintió la mirada de Voldemort clavada en el, tomo aire, pero no flaqueo. No quería sentirse débil No quería verse débil...

-Draco...- Voldemort siseo mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en los labios, Draco alzo la cabeza y no dijo nada, camino mas para ponerse enfrente de todos, su madre, que estaba ligeramente conmocionada no se atrevió a moverse de su silla.

-Que sorpresa, que haces por estos lugares...- Voldemort acaricio su varita, tratando de intimidar al joven que tenia una mirada asustada.

-He venido.. a que me perdone...-

La risa de Bellatrix resonó en toda la habitación al igual que la de los demás mortigafos, pero el señor tenebroso no rió, se le quedo mirando mientras se levantaba de su silla, camino hacia el muchacho y lo miro con serenidad.

-¿Quieres que te perdone Draco? ¿Que perdone tus errores, tus huidas, crees que es fácil, he muchacho?-

Malfoy seguía callado, sus ojos habían huido de los del señor oscuro. Trago saliva, y aguardo hasta que el Lord volvió a hablar.

-Esta bien Draco, te daré una segunda oportunidad, pero solo tienes una, ya sabes lo que le pasa a las personas que no siguen mis indicaciones..- Voldemort alzo su varita -Pero antes...¡CRUCIO!-

El chico se dejo caer al suelo por la maldición que había recibido, el dolor era demasiado para su cuerpo, escucho como recibía otro y otro, grito, y antes de desmayarse, lo ultimo que vio fue al Lord riendo.

* * *

Los días pasaron, Hermione aun no sabia nada de Malfoy, no había salido de su habitación desde que el se fue, no comía y lo único que escuchaban Ron y Harry eran sus sollozos, desesperados llamaron a Molly para ver si ella podía sacarla de su depresión.

Y esa tarde, la puerta sonó varias veces, Harry fue a abrir y se encontró con aquellas cabelleras pelirrojas que le tranquilizaban la vida. Molly lo saludo, saludo a su hijo y fue a dejar varios topers con comida que les había mandado.

-¿Como esta Hermione?- Pregunto la mujer mientras guardaba las cosas en el refrigerador, todos se encontraban en la cocina, esperando la respuesta de Harry o de Ron, Ginny y George se miraron con preocupación al notar lo tenso que se encontraba el otro gemelo.

-No ha salido en una semana, desde que Malfoy se fue...- Molly los miro, y titubeo un poco

-¿No creerán que ese chico se haya ido para informarle algo a ya-saben-quien- o si?- Todos se voltearon a ver nerviosos, Harry se acomodo las gafas, y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo, Malfoy estaba mas asustado que todos nosotros, creo que se fue, porque pensó que si lo encontraban, irían sobre el, y después sobre Hermione..-

-Oh pobresito- Dijo Molly con notable preocupación y tristeza -Esperemos que este donde este, se encuentre bien y regrese pronto-

-Es un cobarde mama, no le tengas lastima- Ron parecía enojado, y no le importo que Ginny y su madre lo fulminaran con la mirada.

-Iré a ver a Hermione- Dijo Fred con sequedad parándose bruscamente de la silla que ocupaba, todos lo voltearon a ver, y asintieron.

* * *

Hermione se removió entre sus sabanas, sentía los ojos hinchados y la jaqueca no le paraba, no se sentía con ánimos de nada, escucho como la puerta de su habitación se abría y dejaba entrar a un pelirrojo alto, con mirada triste.

-Hola pequeña Granger- le dijo en un suave y caluroso saludo, Hermione se levanto, con todo y su cabello revoltoso, miro a Fred que se acercaba a ella y le daba un ligero abrazo.

-¿Como te encuentras?- Pregunto este acariciando su cabeza, la chica se encogió de hombros y unas lagrimas se le escurrieron de los ojos

-Solo quiero saber por que lo hizo- Fred cerro los ojos, sintiendo la tristeza de Hermione, -Tal vez yo pueda explicarte-

La castaña se separo rápido de el, mirándolo con sorpresa, Fred saco de su bolso de la camisa una carta marrón.

-Me llego hace unos días, te dejare sola para que la leas-

Y sin mas, se salio.

* * *

_Hermione..._

_Se que es difícil todo lo que ha pasado, te debo muchas explicaciones, pero cuando sea el momento indicado, te las diré._

_No he huido para ser un traidor, como muchos han de pensar en ese momento, tengo capítulos que cerrar, pero te aseguro que estaremos juntos de nuevo. Me has de odiar en estos momentos, y no te culpo._

_ Espero que esta carta te llegue lo antes posible, no volveremos a ver, de eso me encargare yo._

_Solo te pido que no me busques, ya que seria un peligro para mi y para ti._

_Esto aun no acaba, pero cuando lo haga, nos iremos muy lejos._

_Me despido, pero no para siempre..._

_Con cariño, Draco Malfoy.._

Hermione arrugo la carta, estaba enojada y triste a la vez, esa carta no aclaraba nada, pero también sintió un leve alivio, al menos estaba bien, al menos supo algo de el. Tomo aire y se tallo los ojos, evitando que nuevas lagrimas se escurrieran sobre su rostro.

* * *

_**Hola! Gracias por leer, pronto subiré mas, **_

_**:33 Saludos!**_


End file.
